


Verzweiflung

by niania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Einsamkeit habe ich eine nächtliche Szene kurz nach Marys Tod eingefangen. Hier folgt jetzt die Beschreibung der Nacht nachdem John gestorben ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verzweiflung

Sam erwachte. Sein Kopf tat weh, seine Augen waren verklebt und geschwollen. Verschlafen versuchte er sich zu orientieren. _Dunkel, Desinfektionsmittel, Tablettendosen auf dem Nachttisch - Krankenhaus! Dad._ In Sam zog sich alles zusammen. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, die Verzweiflung drohte ihn zu überrollen. Stop! Er kämpfte sich durch den Schmerz wieder an die Oberfläche. Da war noch etwas anderes gewesen. Etwas hatte ihn aufgeweckt.

„Nnghn“

„Dean?“

Die Ärzte hatten Dean gezwungen noch eine Nacht zu bleiben. Sie trauten der plötzlichen Heilung nicht. So hatten Sam und Dean sich jeder auf einer Seite des schmalen Krankenhausbettes schlafen gelegt. Keiner von beiden war im Moment in der Lage den anderen außer Sichtweite zu lassen.

Sam versuchte sich zu seinem Bruder umzudrehen, ließ es jedoch bleiben, als Deans Hand aus dem Dunkel hinter ihm erschien und ihn am Arm packte. Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Oberarm. Morgen würde er vermutlich blaue Flecken haben, aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Sam spürte wie sich Deans Körper hinter ihm zusammen zog. Seine Stirn presste sich zwischen Sams Schulterblätter, seine Knie gegen die Hüfte.

„Dean...“

Er legte seine Hand auf Deans, doch der schreckte vor der Berührung zurück und entzog sich ihm. Sam nutzte den Moment um sich umzudrehen. Er musste schlucken, als er Dean vor sich liegen sah. Zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt, zusammen gekrampft. So kannte er seinen großen Bruder nicht. Dean, der ihn zu jedem seiner unzähligen, ersten Tage an einer neuen Schule begleitet hatte, selbst, als es Sam schon peinlich war. Der auf ihren ersten Jagden die Monster getötet hatte, als Sam noch zu langsam war. Der ihm immer wieder gesagt hatte, _Dad geht es gut, Dad wird bald wieder hier sein._

Doch jetzt lag Dean als Bündel vor ihm, verzweifelt um Kontrolle kämpfend. Auf seiner Lippe konnte Sam dunkel glänzendes Blut erkennen, aber die Augen waren trocken, starr auf seine Knie gerichtet. Unsicher streckte Sam abermals eine Hand nach seinem Bruder aus. Er ließ sie schließlich auf Deans Schulter sinken und rutschte vorsichtig etwas näher.

„Dean...?“

„Nicht!“ kam es gepresst von Dean. „Bleib bloß weg von mir!“

Sam spürte wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg. Was sollte das? Er kannte Dean, jede einzelne Faser. Sam kannte seine Geheimnisse, wusste, was er dachte und verflucht noch mal auch, was er fühlte. Also nutzte er ausnahmsweise einmal seinen Größenvorteil und zog seinen großen Bruder fast gewaltsam an sich. Dean wehrte sich, schlug mit der Faust gegen Sams Brust. Doch Sam gab nicht nach. Er schlang seinen Körper um Deans.

„Lass endlich los!“

Dean holte geräuschvoll Luft. Seine Hand vergrub sich Halt suchend in Sams T-Shirt.

„Vertrau mir. Ich bin bei dir.“

Ein erstes Schluchzen kämpfte sich nach oben, dann fühlte er, wie Deans Körper weich wurde. Sam zog seinen Kopf dicht an sich und schmiegte das Kinn in Deans Haare.

„Bin bei dir, bin bei dir“, flüsterte er in einer endlosen Schleife, seine Gedanken ansonsten wie leer gefegt. Er spürte, wie sein Shirt nach und nach von Deans Tränen feucht wurde. Seine Hand strich beruhigend über Deans Rücken, als die Minuten vergingen. Irgendwann wurden Deans Atemzüge wieder ruhiger und sie versanken, sich aneinander festhaltend, beide in tiefem Schlaf.

___ ___ ___

Sam schlug die Augen auf. Blinzelte - die noch tief stehende Morgensonne fiel ihm unangenehm ins Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte suchend durch den Raum. Er war allein im Zimmer. Doch aus dem Bad konnte er laufendes Wasser hören.

„Dean?“

Einen Augenblick später kam sein Bruder aus dem Bad. Sam setzte sich auf und lies seinen Blick fragend über ihn gleiten. Dean trug wieder Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd. Einzig die Wunde auf der Stirn zeugte noch von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage. Er kam auf Sam zu, schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Raus aus den Federn, Sam! Lass uns abhauen aus diesem elendigen Krankenhaus. Bobby wartet auf uns. Oh, und lass uns Frühstück besorgen auf dem Weg.“

„Wie geht‘s dir, Dean?“

„Meine Stirn juckt, aber ansonsten... kein Problem.“

„Dean...“

„Sam, nicht!“

Dean dreht ihm den Rücken zu und wandte sich zur Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch mal stehen und fragte, ohne sich umzusehen:

„Kommst du jetzt, oder was?“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause folgte ein leises „Schlampe“.

Sam seufzte, schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief seinem Bruder hinterher.

„Idiot.“


End file.
